lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lion King (Complete Score)
Track List Source Is there a source for this tracklist? The versions of the score that I keep seeing have an entirely different tracklist compared to this. Ggctuk 18:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :There isn't really an official track listing. According to this site, this is a "sample track listing," due to the fact that "bootleg contents vary widely." Bootleg is an audio or video recording of a performance that was not officially released by the artist or under other legal authority. Thus, there is no official track listing. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: The article refers to a "2005 unreleased score", but the site you posted mentions a 2001 bootleg. Is there any source or evidence to support that there was a planned, then rejected, complete score to be released in 2005, with the particular tracklist on the page? Ggctuk 19:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :The date was mixed up, but I fixed it. As far as the track listing goes, the pages on this wiki correspond with the audio soundtracks released by a Youtube user who got his hands on the complete unreleased score. He later cleaned up the audio and published the soundtrack online via Youtube. The titles were initially discovered by him. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: I have heard rumours that the bootlegs, and it seems so with this this "complete score" were actually sourced from a damaged DAT tape (hence the mono throughout the mid-sections of the score). I've asked the user in question what his source was, I hope to get as much information as possible on this score. Ggctuk 20:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be really interested to hear his answer. So little is known about this soundtrack and it would mean so much to the fans if they were able to learn more about it. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: I know certain things about it so far. For instance, "Hyenas" is actually the original score to the whole "Life's Not Fair" scene. An alternative is used in the film for that score and the second part is dialled out completely. I'm also told there's an FYC promo containing 13 tracks, and that the sessions themselves total 113 minutes with 71 cues. I did an analysis, still a work in progress, but perhaps it can be used as a benchmark: https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=18sWwqwsMuBOyO51FEahFL9ioTtvpkKbSeCPEpH7V4us Ggctuk 20:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that you used it as reference for the "All That the Light Touches" article. It looks very reliable to me and I'd be very appreciative if we would be able to use it. The only nitpick I have involves the "sad theme," which, in TLK universe, is officially referred to as the "Lea Halalela" theme. Everything else looks great! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: You mean "Mufasa's Theme". The Sad theme plays elsewhere. I'll revise that. Ggctuk 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: No joy, but I have made some interesting discoveries: the bootleg that is used as the main source here is actually a fan-edit. The original bootleg is as I linked to on the Hans Zimmer site. Furthermore, the original bootleg is slowed down greatly due to mis-handling of the playback rate (the original playback rate is 48,000 hz, but because the rate was changed without resampling, when it goes down to 44,100 hz, the tracks slow down). There has been another interesting revelation in that there exists a promotional version of the CD, which contains 13 tracks only. See this page for more info. Ggctuk (talk) 17:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ASCAP Cue names I found the ASCAP music repertoire and gave it a search. It churned out these in response to The Lion King: :LION KING CUES :Work ID: 428058926 :ISWC: T0701074647 :Alternate Titles: DIAO 3273 ("INT COMBO:ANGELS/LION KING") DIAO 3282 ("NON-INTO COMBO:ANGELS/LION KING") DIAO 3322 ("NON-INT COMBO B: ANGELS/LION KING DIAO 3332 ("COMBO: ANGELS/LION KING) DIIL 3190 ("TOP NOTCH REVIEW")(I LOVE TROUBLE DIIL 3202 ("NON-INT COMBO:I LOVE TROUBLE/LION DIIL 3212 ("NON-INT COMBO:I LOVE TROUBLE/LION DIIL 3252 ("NON-INT COMBO:I LOVE TROUBLE/LION END CREDITS (BV) HOMEWARD BOUND HOMEWARD BOUND (BV) KING OF PRIDE ROCK // LION KIN LION KING THE NALA SIMBA MUFASSA GHOST (BV) SIMBA AND NALA MOVE IN (BV) SUNRISE AT PRIDE ROCK (BV) UNDER THE STARS (BV) WHAT AM I GOING TO DO (BV) And other cue names shown on the same search page are SCAR'S DINNER, STAMPEDE and MUFASA'S DEAD. I'm not going to try to guess what all of these are but they clearly are the names for a vast majority of the cues in the film (I reckon those ones at the top and probably for the songs). We have a cue list on the Musical page. Should one be made here too, and mention made of these names on the original pages for each track? I also discovered this bootleg is indeed a fan edit. The original bootleg is the exact same one on the Hans Zimmer page. I have a copy and I compared the two. The one that has the same tracklist as the Hans Zimmer page is older. It is also in fact a bootleg. This backs it, and the Hans-Zimmer listing, up: Link Just some food for thought on that one. Ggctuk (talk) 19:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Most of the tracks appear to be the same. It just confuses me how the mp3s don't match up. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 03:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :: In this case it's because the bootleg has been reogranized several times over. I have about five different versions of the bootleg, all with the exact same contents but with differing track lists. Ggctuk (talk) 17:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) This has just been supplanted At long last: # LK 1M1 Circle Of Life (3:59) # LK 1M2 Scar's Dinner (2:13) # LK 1M3-2M3 What Am I Going to Do-Sunrise at Pride Rock (3:02) # LK 2M4 Hyenas in the Pridelands (4:00) # LK 3M5 I Just Can't Wait To Be King (2:50) # LK 3M6 Elephant Graveyard (4:46) # LK 3M7 Father's Footsteps (2:15) # LK 4M9A Be Prepared (3:40) # LK 4M9B The Signal (0:49) # LK 5M10 Stampede (3:25) # LK 5M11 Mufasa's Dead (3:28) # LK 5M12A As Good As Dead Pt. 1 (1:39) # LK 5M12B As Good As Dead Pt. 2 (0:32) # LK 6M13 Hakuna Matata (3:33) # LK 6M14 Scar - Zazu What (1:09) # LK 6M15A Under the Stars (1:13) # LK 6M15B Rafiki (1:40) # LK 7M17 Nala Attacks (4:16) # LK 7M18 Can You Feel The Love Tonight (2:57) # LK 8M19 Nala - Simba - Mufasa Ghost (7:52) # LK 9M20 Homeward Bound (2:28) # LK 9M22 Simba & Nala Move In - Finale (11:43) I think it is time for a complete rewrite of these articles to accompany this. I have no idea if we can get away with posting the tracks on YouTube to accompany the articles though. I would suggest ignoring the slate numbers in article titles. Ggctuk (talk) 17:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC)